villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cameron
Cameron is a former WWE Diva and a former cast member on WWE's Tough Enough program. She was a cast of Total Divas. It was on the Payback post-show that Cameron's transformation into a villainess began, when she interrupted then-Divas Champion Paige's press conference. It led to a non-title match on Superstars on June 5, which Cameron lost. However, Cameron displayed a heel persona during that match; acting as if she wanted to make amends with Paige but then attacking her in the ring. Cameron confronted Paige again in a WWE App Exclusive segment on June 16 and actually slapped her, leading to another non-title match on that night's Raw, which saw her defeated again. After her latest defeat, Cameron seemed to take her frustrations out on her long-time tag team partner, Naomi, on an edition of Raw Fallout. The next night on Main Event, Cameron appeared at ringside during partner Naomi's match against Paige, but she acted very disinterested during the entire match. However, when Naomi defeated Paige, Cameron celebrated loudly—as if she, not Naomi, won the match. After her celebration, the evil Cameron attacked Paige, only for Paige to fight back against Cameron. She expressed anger at Naomi for not helping her, and walked out on her. Cameron lost to Paige once again on the June 27 edition of SmackDown, and attacked Paige after the match. When Naomi tried to separate the two, Cameron pushed Naomi into Paige in an attempt to cause friction between the two heading into their title match at Money in the Bank. At the PPV, Cameron was at ringside during the title match, but she showed little interest in the match, especially when Naomi was on the offensive. When Naomi was in trouble, Cameron gave an evil smile on several occasions, and feigned sympathy after Naomi lost. Cameron completed her transformation into a villainess on July 7, after she and Naomi lost to AJ Lee and Paige. The loss occurred when Cameron, who refused to tag in for most of the match, tagged herself in and was pinned by Paige. After the match ended, Cameron provoked Naomi into engaging into a brawl with her in and out of the ring, which ended with Cameron leaving in a fuming huff. Cameron faced off against Naomi in a grudge match at Battleground, which Cameron won due to grabbing Naomi's tights. Cameron continued antagonizing Naomi after her victory, doing so by causing her to lose to the villainous Paige and then attacking Naomi after the match. During the attack, Cameron laughed evilly and shouted that she's making a statement and she's not Naomi's shadow. As a villainess, Cameron is immensely egotistical and a huge instigator. Her actions also suggest that she's jealous of Naomi. Gallery Superstars 06.05.14 4.jpg Evil Cameron Backstage.jpg ME 06.17.14 5.jpg ME 06.17.14 8.jpg Raw 06.23.14 15.jpg SD 06.27.14 04.jpg MITB 14 10.jpg Raw 07.07.14 39.jpg Battleground 2014 06.JPG Battleground 2014 07.jpg ME 07.15.14 1.jpg Superstars 10.09.14 02.jpg SS14 09.jpg Evil Cameron @ Main Event 11.11.14.jpg Cameron in Scooby Doo.png|Cameron in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes